I drove all night
by aivana
Summary: One shot taking place after episode 9x5 - Brandon is not ready to leave Kelly behind


The cold night wind whipped his face as he drove at full speed on the interstate back to Los Angeles. It took him hundred miles to realize what a mistake he was doing. The job in Washington was a great opportunity there was no doubt about it, but without her at his side it meant nothing. He gave up too easily. Their wedding day, they couldn't go through with it, he saw it as the end, she didn't. For weeks he was telling himself that moving on was the right thing to do, letting her go and live her life, without him in it...he was wrong, his heart was telling him clearly that he couldn't let her go, not yet...and maybe never, he had to fight for her again.

It was nearly 3 am when he stopped the car near the beach apartment. Time and the tiredness he felt were irrelevant. Jumping out he ran up the stairs like so many times before. Banging on the back door he waited, repeating his actions when no reply came. He had to talk to her, now. Seeing the light turn on in her room he banged again. Kelly opened the door seconds later, tying the robe she was wearing over her nightgown.

"Brandon? What are you doing here?" She asked still sleepy, with the surprise visible on her face. She thought he'd be miles away by now on his way to Washington.

"I can't do it." He uttered.

"You can't do what?" Kelly asked completely confused.

"I can't let you go, Kel. Not without a fight."

Something about the way he said her name made her breath catch in her throat and her skin prickle with goose bumps. "That's crazy, Brandon. You do realize that it's 3 am and you are here banging at my door telling me you can't let me go after we cancelled our wedding weeks ago?"

"You asked me if I had any regrets yesterday."

"You said no."

"I thought I didn't have any, but the truth is, if I let you go I'll regret it until the day I die. I still love you, Kelly" Brandon confessed his eyes lingering on her.

"This is insane." She ran her fingers through her blond hair, the thoughts twirling in her head. It was too early for her to think straight, yet he was here standing at her door, waiting for her to say something more than how crazy this whole situation was. She loved him, she never stopped loving him, but was that enough? It certainly wasn't enough for them to get married few weeks back. "I love you too." She admitted quietly throwing all her precaution away, her eyes meeting his.

The beautiful smile she loved finally appeared on his face, his arms drawing her to him, holding her close and never wanting to let her go.

"Come with me to Washington." He offered his voice low and husky.

"Brandon." She said warily leaning away from him so she could look into his eyes. "We've just opened the boutique, I can't leave, throwing everything on Donna's shoulders."

"I'm not going to Washington then." Brandon announced, meaning every word of it.

"You have to go Brandon. They are waiting for you. It's your chance of a lifetime, your dream."

"I'm not going anywhere without you, Kel. So you're either coming with me or I'm calling the Chronicle in the morning and letting them know I'm not coming." Brandon replied tucking a loose strand of hair behind Kelly's ear.

He was making her choose again and it was not an easy choice to make. When she and Donna opened the boutique, she never counted on Brandon coming back to her or getting a job in Washington for the record, now he was standing in front of her throwing everything he ever dreamt of away so he could be with her again. Sliding her arms around his waist she rested her head on his shoulder listening to his heartbeat in hope it'll tell her what to do.

The realization hit her, she couldn't imagine life without him in it and she was not someone who'll mess with his dreams. "I'll go with you." Kelly said looking at him again. Donna will understand.

"You will?" Brandon asked surprised.

"Yes." Kelly confirmed staring into his eyes. "I don't want to have any regrets myself."

She felt his arms tightening their grip around her and his lips on hers, the way it should be. Sighting happily she took his hand leading him inside like so many times before. This was their new beginning, another chance for them and something was telling her, they were going to get it right this time.


End file.
